Fireworks: Reloaded
by RenegadeZabuzaMomochi
Summary: What happens if you are given a second chance to start over again? Would you take it? Renji rediscovers his relationship with Orihime as their love gets tested, especially when it seems only Orihime remembers what happened. With his new job pressuring him, Renji struggles with his captaincy, Orihime's well-being and a powerful foe that threatens their precious world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or anything that has copyrights.

_**Fireworks: Reloaded**_

_Chapter One: Do What You Want, Renji_

"_'Dear Captain Abarai, there will be a meeting with the Calligraphy Club tomorrow afternoon. Sincerely, Captain Zaraki.'_ What?" I inspected the letter to make sure no typographical errors were made.

It's been a long while since the Quincy Invasion. Several of us had been promoted to captaincy which consisted of Kuchiki Rukia who took charge of the 9th Division, Momo Hinamori in the 5th Division, Kira Izuru with the 3rd Division and Isane Kotetsu became the 4th Division's leader with Yasochika Iemura as her lieutenant; Ikkaku Madarame refused to leave the Zaraki Squad when Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyouraku found out his ability to utilize Bankai, stating he was too lazy to our boss but we all knew he found his place in the 11th Division. All of the Visoreds ended up holding positions within the Zero Division by the recommendations of Commander Kyouraku, Captain Ukitake and Urahara Kisuke, regarding them as possible war potentials in case there was another powerful threat lurking in the air. Captain Kuchiki Byakuya recommended me to be his replacement but I refused. It turned against me when it was learned I had extensive training with my new Bankai and that I was capable of fighting on par with several captains. Captain Byakuya extended his service and debated about putting Rukia as his successor, but Captain Ukitake had her promoted, which sent her to the 9th Division since we needed to fill out the seats. Now I'm stuck here filling up paper work and who became my lieutenant?

"Sir, Captain Hitsugaya is sending his report to the 1st Division. Want me to go ahead and turn in ours?" Lieutenant Ashido Kanou entered my office with more paper work.

"Yeah, yeah. Just dump this shit on my desk. I'll handle the rest later," I told him.

"Nah, I'll follow you. I'll work on these later and you can take a break, boss."

"Good plan. Well, I'll go over to the Captain-Commander, then."

"Aye, sir. I'll accompany you."

"I'm not stopping you."

"I know."

That's why I chose Ashido. We rescued him in Hueco Mundo and I convinced him to serve as my executive officer. I liked the fact he had so much work ethic that I can actually perform my tasks well and rely on him. Captain Hitsugaya still got stuck with Matsumoto but he ended up getting more members so he had less trouble compared to before. Rukia ended up being in command of Shuuhei who still had trouble performing Bankai. Gifted as he was, our former senior was still guilt-ridden over the fact of losing Tousen Kaname and what he stood for, but he had Captain Komamura to help guide him. Captain Ukitake was offered a place in the Royal Guard but he declined, leaving him without a lieutenant and said his place was educating the younger generation of Shinigami. As we walked to the 1st Division, I caught sight of Rukia and Ichigo conversing near the 3rd Division. Ichigo ended up staying here as a special agent for the Gotei 13 and he grew closer to Rukia as days got by. Some of us speculated they were an item but I was over that long ago. I got too focused on work that my feelings for Rukia had dissipated over the years. His friends would stop by once in a while with Orihime stopping by my office to give me lunch every so often. I don't know what it was about her but I have feelings of nostalgia hitting me. Especially with last week.

_Last week..._

"Good afternoon, Renji!" Orihime's voice chirped as she entered my office.

"Hey," I greeted, waving as I tapped several papers on my desk.

"Oops. I mean, Captain Abarai!" Orihime corrected, noticing my hoari hanging on the wall.

"You can call me Renji. You know me, anyway. And I'm a friend."

"Good!"

"What's this?" I raised an eyebrow at a bento box she handed to me.

"It's my special! Look, it has shrimps, udon, vegetables, bean paste, peanut-butter..."

"Oh, good God!"

"And here I have squash juice!"

"... why..."

"It's good for you!" Orihime's lips began trembling, sensing hints of my disapproval.

"I'll eat it!"

"Hooray! He's going to eat it!" Orihime jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"How come you always give me lunch, anyway?"

"I don't know. I feel like it!"

Orihime tilted her head with her eyes closed, smiling as she sat next to me. When she opened her eyes, I was giving her a questioning look with my mouth slowly slurping on the noodles from her box. She laughed as I continued to eat. She pulled out another box and began eating with me in silence at first, but for a while, she'd continue to eat while stealing glances at me and when I caught her, she giggled. When we finished, I leaned back against my chair, deciding to take a break while I can, while I still deserved it. I looked over to her staring at me as she drank but when I caught her, she turned away. Her looks have slightly changed over the years. Since we graduated, considering that I went to school while undercover, she had blossomed into someone. She was no longer carrying girly features but turned into a woman. She still had a figure but her clothing kind of changed: she now wore jeans and regular shirt with a jacket. Her hair was curly instead of how naturally straight they were and she tied her hair in a ponytail. She normally wore shoes but when she's here, she wore sandals. She began carrying her handbag to my office even though it was unnecessary. Whenever she visited for lunch, she usually stayed and tries to talk to me until I have to attend a meeting. Occasionally, she'd help me clean my office and would stay over in the special guest rooms Commander Kyouraku built for the newly established Karakura Special Forces.

"Was it delicious?"

"As usual and as oddly as it can be? Yes."

"Good! I'm glad!"

"Thanks for the lunch, Inoue."

"You're welcome!"

"All rght..."

"What do you have there?"

"Just reports from Kenpachi. Commander Kyouraku dispatched him to investigate a disturbance in one of the Rukongai districts and found strange occurrences in his old district, the Zaraki District. The 12 Division is currently running analysis over the strange anomalies right now."

"What kind of anomalies..."

"Large influxes of reiatsu presides over the area, killing those who venture too close to the area. It nearly killed several members of the 12th Division though one person did die from being within the proximity of the reiatsu overflow. Burnt him to death."

"That's odd..."

"What's odd?"

"I didn't think they'd disturb us again..." Orihime whispered.

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"You said you didn't think they'd disturb us once again. Who's they?"

"Oh, it's nothing!"

"Uh, okay."

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Apart from work? Nada."

"Wanna' go to Kuukaku? She's going to perform fireworks for the festival in the 1st District."

"When?"

"After dinner."

"Sure."

"Yay!"

Orihime started going through her bag and pulled out a device. She started surfing the web and was using an instant messenger to communicate with Ganju, Kuukaku and Tatsuki within Soul Society. She was trying to let everyone know we're gathering over to her place before we set out and she began watching Glee on her device after doing so. I went back to my work, scratching my arm. My appearance had changed over the years, too. I still had my hair done in a ponytail but now I carry a special set of visors. It can not only detect reiatsu but it can show me the levels of power with all types of enemies, ranging from Hollows, to Visoreds, to Shinigami; even determine their defensive structure and it reveals any concealed enemies. Aside from that, the visors were able to help guide me to my destinations and describes various objects. I still wore a sleeveless kimono that revealed my tattoos and my muscular physique had gotten larger. My haori was tattered from a previous engagement so I resembled a combined Kensei and Kenpachi a little; I wore a red obi wrapped on my waist and I carried my zanpakutou on my back with a sash made specifically for me by Captain Kuchiki Byakuya as a gift upon my promotion. I had a new scabbard, too, which was black with red tribal markings reminiscent to mine. I wore bandages on my hands to my forearms and gauntlets on my wrists. Orihime made me an arm band that I wore on my right which contained the words _Fireworks_ in kanji. She explained that my love for all sentient beings were powerful and beautiful like fireworks.

"Oh, my God. I'm beginning to hate Rachel's ass more and more."

"What happened?"

"She's playing Finn while he's in the Army."

"I thought Finn died?"

"He did! I'm watching it again. I got tired of Grey's Anatomy and I only watch Dexter with you."

"Grey's Anatomy was okay. So is Dexter."

"Oh, by the way, Ted marries Robin after Ted's wife died."

"Why are you telling me this!"

"Oops. Sorry!"

"Man, now I can't watch that show!"

"You love me, though!" Orihime leaned towards me, her face slightly upside down as she beamed a smile my way.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Orihime giggled as she adjusted herself to sit near me, leaning against my body. Both of our chairs were next to each other as she returned to her show and she was listening to the Glee cast singing one of their numbers doing the Grease number. Apparently Finn replaces Will in this season. I looked down and saw her breasts since they were blocking most of her large-as-shit tablet. Her shirt revealed a generous view of her cleavage and it didn't help the fact that she began rubbing my thigh, right next to my crotch where my erection began twitching. She was moving closer to it but stopped just shy. I heard her gasp a little and I thought she found out but it was just the characters singing so she decided to sign along.

_God. Fuck. What is wrong with me?_

I sighed.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"Grease Lightning!" Orihime sang.

I need to get laid.

_Present day, 1st Division Barracks_

"Good day, Captain Abarai!" Commander Kyouraku greeted.

"Hey, sir... what's going on?" I asked, noticing several members in the 1st Division moving about outside.

"Oh, they're just amplifying Aizen's seal. That's all."

"Nobody tore him a new asshole?"

"Of course not! That's too barbaric!" Shunsui began waving his hand at me flamboyantly, his face redden probably from early drinking with Captain Ukitake.

_No wonder..._

_Flashback to two minutes ago..._

"Oh! Abarai-kun! You are looking good this morning!" Captain Ukitake waved at me, leaning against a pillar.

"Uh... thanks... Captain Juushirou..."

"You look good, too, Ashido-kun! Oh, shit..." Ukitake began to hurl over the ledge.

"Yeah, we should get going..." Ashido said as we quietly began to walk away from the vomiting captain.

_Present day_

"So this is what I have for the day. Nothing new to fill in," I reported, placing the papers on Shunsui's desk.

"Good, good! Thank you, Captain Abarai!" Shunsui began nodding off before falling face first on his desk.

"Maybe we should leave," Ashido suggested.

"Good idea."

_Later that evening..._

"You can't have my heart and you won't use my mind but... DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH MY BODY! Do what you want! Do what you want!" Orihime sang as I accompanied her to the Shiba household.

"You must really love dance music, huh?" I asked but Orihime didn't hear me. Her earplugs were on and her music was loud enough for me to hear.

I decided to rendezvous with the group with Orihime to see Kuukaku, mostly because Ganju crashed into my office with Orihime. They informed me Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi, Chad, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Urahara and Yoruichi were already there. We were asked to meet the rest of the Gotei 13 captains by the 1st District since that's where the festivities were being held. I decided to wear a black kimono with red tribal markings and Orihime was wearing a pink kimono with floral patterns. She braided her hair and I kept mine in a ponytail because I was feeling lazy. I kept my arms inside my kimono, feeling like a member of the yakuza and by the time we reached the Kiba household, we saw our group waiting for us.

"Hey, guys!" Orihime waved.

"You're late, Renji," Uryuu said, pushing his glasses up.

"I run the 8th Division, you jackass!" I growled.

"At any rate, we're going to be late. Let's get going!" Tatsuki declared.

We began making our way to the 1st District because the humans from the Karakura Special Forces were already there. By the time we entered the district, small fireworks were already being displayed. I saw several Shinigami dressed casually; Yachiru was playing games near the children's section while Kenpachi and Ikkaku decided it was the best time to find who the strongest fighters were. Yumichika was criticizing several paintings while Matsumoto, Shuuhei and Kira were in the noodle house. Hitsugaya and Momo were eating watermelons on the rooftops and a few minutes later, we approached Kuukaku and her clique. Ganju was loading the cannons while Yoruichi trotted over to the 2nd Division with Urahara. Several of us decided to disperse, leaving Orihime and I. She grabbed on to my sleeves, linking her arm inside of mine when I exposed them. I felt chivalrous and allowed it to happen as we began making our way to a performance consisting of several breakdancers. By coincidence, I heard the song Orihime was listening to earlier. I think it was Do What You Want by Lady Gaga. Not too sure.

"Isn't this so amazing!" Orihime squealed.

"Yeah, pretty cool! Wonder where these guys learned how to- ASANO?!" I exclaimed after noticing who was dancing in the middle.

_Where the fuck did he learn this shit?!_

"Renji-san! Come and dance!" Keigo invited as he got pulled by Chizuru to the dance floor.

"Hey, let's dance!" Orihime suggested but before I could answer, she dragged me to the dance floor.

"H-hey, wait a second!"

It was too late. Next thing I knew, she took off her kimono and was donning a skirt and a long-sleeved shirt with fishnets that exposed her abdomen, her shoulders and her cleavage. She hid the fact she wore shin-length boots under her kimono. I found myself with my face near her neck as she and I began moving with coordination to the song. Some people changed their attire and I felt like an idiot by wearing only simple shorts and no shirt underneath. It didn't stop her from removing my outfit, though, and I didn't know it was appropriate for the night. The lanterns were dimmed as we danced, but several small lights lit up the area with the fireworks providing most of the light. We began doing several dance maneuvers which was a mixture of the tango, flamenco and some urban dancing. I felt so much adrenaline that I pulled off some dance moves I wasn't even aware I had but instincts told me I knew what I was doing. I took a window of opportunity to look down at my pants and realized I was wearing the shorts Orihime bought for me a few weeks ago without realizing it- then again, I ran out of underwear. Thank fuck horses that my physique flattered my choice of clothing.

"I want you..." Orihime whispered to me but I wasn't too sure that's what she really whispered.

"Huh?" I gave her a quizzical look but she smiled.

She moved further away from me, doing a sassy strut before turning around to flick her hair as she began moving her hands from her thighs to her breasts before bringing them up in the air as her hips swayed seductively. She looked up, her tongue sticking out on her teeth as she eyed me hungrily. She began lip syncing to the song as she motioned for me to come close and my peripherals saw that the crowd had gave us space, watching our dance routines. We began moving together as if we were familiar with this and it strangely felt like we were.

"Just like old times..." Orihime whispered as I felt myself wrapping her sides from behind.

_Just like old times..._

_Wait._

"Yeah?" I whispered back at her, causing her to turn as we began grinding on each other.

"Yeah..."

"Seems like it..."

"Do what you want..."

I found myself staring at her beautiful face as she glanced down before slowly lifting her eyes to meet mine, and she was staring at my eyes in such a weird way that I felt my heart racing. I felt as if old feelings were beginning to rise for some reason but I can't figure out what they were. She guided my hands to her ass as she placed one hand behind my neck, the other let loose as she grinds her crotch to mine sexually. She bit her lower lip as she moved, looking at me as if she wanted to kiss me. For some reason, I started leaning to kiss her when I looked up, noticing several people looking at us in the crowd. And not just random strangers.

_Who the..._

"So just take my body..." Orihime said to me, repeating the lyrics.

"Huh? Oh..." I focused back on Orihime, causing her to smile.

"Do what you want with me..." she says, bringing her lips closely to mine but not kissing them.

I glanced up again and this time, I got a full description of the group as they were about to leave. The larger man had white hair, spikes similar to Captain Hitsugaya but his eyebrows were black and he had a stern look. His arms were enormous, rippling with muscles and he wore a torn outfit similar to the Gotei 13's standard uniform but he wore a cloak similar to what Ichigo wore when he rescued Rukia and it covered his mouth. On his shoulders which were exposed was one pauldron on the left, revealing a white hoari jagged at the bottom with the 1st Division's colors on them. Instead of wearing the traditional zori sandals, he had boots on. On his waist was what I suspected to be a zanpakutou and I got curious why he's wearing a captain's hoari and is armed here but nobody seemed alarmed or detected his presence. His arms were tattooed with patterns reminiscent to mine and I felt odd. There was a woman next to him who seemed like Orihime but a little more maternal in appearance. She wore traditional clothing but they looked more expensive for something casual. She followed two others, one male and one female but I couldn't get a good image of them. The man was the last to leave and I felt an eerie chill rising from my the bottom of my spinal cord to the hairs on my neck. Orihime saw this and looked to where I was staring at. When I snapped out of it, Orihime continued to stare so I began waving my hand in front of her face.

"Inoue? Hey, you okay?"

"No... why are they here..."

"Huh? Who's they?"

"I thought... we saved the universe..."

"What are you talking about? Inoue?" I placed my face in front of hers and she looked up at me.

"Jinpachi..."

_The outskirts of Rukongai..._

The only sounds that filled the howling night were Jinpachi's footsteps with Izayoi at his side, Asuka and Hitsugaya closely behind him. A powerful gust of wind blew as they approached a giant ziggurat to be met by two sentries. Jinpachi's eyes glowed an ominous red before returning to normal as the two came within his vicinity. They greeted the group the moment they passed them. They began taking a large flight of steps to the entrance while several creatures lingered outside. They resembled Hollows but didn't have the hole on their bodies like normal Hollows did.

"Shouldn't we be notifying the Gotei 13, father?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"No. I promised we'd stay out of their affairs and it seems like that Inoue girl is the only one who remembers the tragedy. We cannot risk another paradox from happening because this could create a paradigm. If we are in a multi-verse, then another version of me probably already recruited their assistance and may have doomed their world. For now, we handle this problem on our own," Jinpachi replied.

"But this affects them, too! Daddy, they deserve the right to know!" Asuka whined.

"Asuka..." Izayoi said softly.

"Orihime deserves peace. We owe her that much," Jinpachi concluded.

"Daddy, but..." Asuka began but Jinpachi glared at his daughter.

"Do you not agree with my decisions, child? Remember your place!" Jinpachi snarled. He turned to enter the enormous temple.

"Sorry, nee-san, but the old man is right. She probably suffered the most," Hitsugay said casually, following their father, mimicking the way he walked. Izayoi walked up to her daughter.

"This isn't right, mom..." Asuka sighed, which caused Izayoi to smile and place loving hand on her shoulder.

"Your father has a reason for everything. Just trust his judgment. We wouldn't be sent back here if not for them, my child..." Izayoi reassured.

"We trust him like we trust you. Come on, let's prepare for war," one of the men suggested.

"Whatever, Meku-san..." Asuka muttered.

"Mekujin, Rokujin. Keep a close eye on her. Remember what she did last time," Izayoi warned softly.

"Yes, Lady Izayoi. We won't leave her side," Mekujin affirmed.

"I'll be stuck to her like glue," Rokujin added.

The group entered the Hidden Temple where Jinpachi and Hitsugaya waited. When they met, Jinpachi began staring off into the beautiful landscape. He turned to his children who walked down the steps to the Lost City, giving his daughter a glare that evidently told her she was being watched and should be on her best behavior. His expressions softened once Izayoi approached him, Mekujin and Rokujin right behind the twins.

"I don't understand why Adonai sent us back of all people," Jinpachi expressed his discontent to Izayoi.

"There is always a purpose," Izayoi says as she rubs her lover's back.

"I grow weary, darling..."

"I know..."

"Well, do you think Orihime would be pissed if we suddenly showed up at her place?"

"Maybe we should give her two weeks advance notice," Izayoi said, giggling. Jinpachi kisses her forehead as they began walking down.

_1st District_

"That's refreshing!" Orihime gasped, satisfying her stomach with something cool to drink. She and I put our festival kimonos back on after dancing and we decided to get food.

"I'm getting pretty tired. I'm going to hit the sack," I said, yawning.

"I'll follow!"

Orihime followed me out of Rukongai and we continued to walk in silence, though several people were still awake. When we were about to make the turn to her place, she stopped. Curious, I turned to her and noticed she was blushing. I walked up to her and before I could say anything, she grabbed my hands and smiled at me. She tiptoed to my face to kiss my lips, biting on the lower one before releasing. When I opened my eyes, I felt shock. And an erection building up. I heard her giggle and I realized she began rubbing my manhood from within my kimono.

"Inoue..." I gasped.

"Renji, how long have we known each other?"

"Pretty long. Since we met by accident."

"You were a lieutenant under Captain Kuchiki. Well, Captain Byakuya," Orihime corrected, giggling.

"Yeah..."

"And how long have we been friends?"

"Since we enrolled in school, I guess..."

"Right. And you've been my best friend ever since..."

"I have? But I thought Rukia and you were...?"

"No, no. We're _sisters_. But **you're** my _best friend_." Orihime smiled.

"Oh. That makes sense. I think..."

_What doesn't make sense is you rubbing my cock, though._

"Listen... I know you probably think this is weird and all but I wanted to ask you..."

"Eh?"

"I want to be... _special_ friends with you..."

"I thought we were?"

"No, silly! I mean... something _else_..."

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow but I immediately stopped when she inserted her hands inside my pants.

"I want you..."

"Me?"

"Yes..."

"Why, though? I thought you had a thing for Ichigo?" I whispered into her ears.

"Hrm? Oh, Ichigo? That was years ago. Way before you, actually... before I laid my eyes on you that day..."

"Is that right?"

"Yes... since then... I've been wanting you... _so_ **badly**..."

"Yeah?..."

"Yes..."

"How badly..."

"Do what you want..."

"What I... want?"

"Do what you want with my body..."

"Oh, Lord..."

"I want to be friends-with-benefits with you..."

_Friends-with-benefits. Friends with a sexual tryst. A casual relationship. A bed buddy, a fuck buddy. Why does this sound familiar..._

_Well, besides from banging several of my colleagues without any strings attached, of course, but Orihime doesn't need to know that bit of information._

"I want to fuck you..."

"Do it..."

"Let's go."

"Captain Abarai..." Ashido's voice called forth and we both turned to see him and a young female holding two ice cream treats in each hand as they stared at us groping one another.

"Get the fuck out of our way!" I yelled, pushing my lieutenant to the ground.

I grabbed Orihime's hand as we ran quickly to my place, her squealing in delight as we sped past several people. We made it in a matter of minutes and the moment we got to my bedroom, we began furiously tearing one another's clothes off. I began to suckle on her gorgeous breasts while she moaned. I began to kiss her neck, sucking on her skin as she began to pant, removing my underwear as she began jerking my erection. I pulled her panties down, exposing her naked body on my futon as her skin glowed with the moonlit night blessing her with light. I stared down on the goddess before me a I began making my way on top of her, kissing her lips as I inserted my member into her already moist womanhood. I groaned, feeling our carnal pleasures succumbing to this sensation. She was surprisingly tight and I decided to not judge her character from there.

"Oh, my God..." she moaned.

This was going to be an interesting establishment.

_To be continued..._

**_Song: _**_Do What You Want_

_**Artist: **Lady Gaga  
_

_**Next Chapter: Halo, Orihime.  
**_

_**SNEAK PEAK!**_

_Oh, Renji... I missed this..._

_I looked at Renji's body as I propped my hand for my head to rest on as I stared at Renji's torso going up and down as he continued breathing asleep on his futon._

_"I'm glad I have you again... Pineapple Head..." I whispered as I kissed his forehead, causing him to stir a bit._

_Who knew the mere sight of him would trigger memories? Either way, I'm glad.  
_

**AN: **I know I have several issues with some of the character's naming, especially in regards to my OCs but just to clarify, Juushirou is also a surname. As for why I kept the title, I didn't name it _Fireworks_ just because of it being Jinpachi's most devastating move but it also describes how spontaneous these relationships and characters are.

**NOTE: **I will be focusing on Renji and Orihime's relationships again but I will also try to emphasize more relationships, too, and to try avoiding overusing my OCs as much as I can. As for the songs being involved in the chapter titles, they won't be too focused on Katy Perry's music but just random songs I find.

_***I'm going to start identifying where I got each title's inspirations from, and if possible, the artist for that particular song. If I got anything wrong, please be courteous enough to point it out for me.**_

**_*I understand some of you don't appreciate Lady Gaga's music or any of my musical tastes but I respect your opinion though I could care less about it. They're used for a reason majority of the time._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Halo, Orihime_

"Oh, my God! Yes! Yes! Yes! OH, GOD! YES!"

"Inoue!"

"YES! PLEASE! FUCK ME, RENJI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I'm going to cum!"

"Oh, God! I'm cumming! RENJI! I'M CUMMING!"

"FUCK!"

I gasped, feeling Renji thrust himself into me hard as he began pumping his semen into me. I felt his ooze filling my vaginal walls, his slippery member sliding out slowly as he turned to his side. I felt myself breathing heavily, my breasts rising up and down as I tried catching my breath. I heard Renji panting next to my side, a wave of ecstasy vibrating through my body as my insides began pulsating, feeling pleased. I turned to Renji, noticing his eyes closed as he tried recuperating. I felt satisfied so I wrapped myself around him, my hand rubbing his abdomen. He had gotten significantly larger, especially compared to Ichigo since he began focusing on his swordsmanship and close quarters combat. He grabbed his blanket that laid outside his futon, partially covering us as we lay naked in our sweat and glory.

"That was... amazing..." Renji said, causing me to giggle.

"You're amazing," I replied.

"What made you want to do it with me?"

"Easy. I knew I wanted you to be my first when you became my best friend."

_Just like old times..._

"Yeah? Don't tell me that's how you set your agenda, Inoue."

"Of course not! They say your lover is supposed to be your best friend... so I wanted to keep the tradition."

"That's true..."

"I would always pick you. At least you pay attention to me."

_And I know you always will..._

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry, I know you've had a fling with several of the girls here. I'm not mad. At least you're experienced. Besides, I'm fucking a _captain_ now."

"Who told you that!"

"Some girls. It's okay, I'm not bothered by it."

"Yeah? And how many guys have you slept with!" Renji got up as he began inspecting me but I didn't fret. I just stared at him lovingly but I began counting my fingers just to tease him.

"Well... there's Uryuu, Chad, Urahara..."

"Oh, Lord. Why did I ask..."

"I'm kidding! I said you're my first! God, you're forgetful!" I smacked him playfully.

"Sorry. I guess I just get side-tracked easily."

"It's okay. I guess this makes us something now..."

"Yeah, hah. Fuck buddies."

"You want to try that again?"

"Wait, you said it yourself!"

"I know. I'm just teasing you."

"Goodness, lady," he says as I giggled.

"You know I like you, _Captain _Abarai."

For a while we laid there, letting the fireworks go off and were we glad it shielded most of our lovemaking.

"Earlier you said someone's name back at the festival."

"Hrm? What about it?"

"Jinpachi. Who's Jinpachi? An ex?"

"Fuck no!"

_I mean, don't get me wrong, he's drop dead gorgeous. He has Renji's face but he seems older and he's Izayoi's husband. Besides, I can't look at any other guy with interest but Renji._

"Who's he?"

"I know his wife. They're friends."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Weird."

"Why?"

"He looked like a Shinigami. A captain at that but I don't know who he is and I don't recall a Captain Jinpachi. What's his last name?"

_Shit. This is risky. If I tell him, he might pique his interest and it could create chaos._

_Speaking of Chaos, fuck him._

"Um, Zarubari or something. I can't remember. I just know that his wife is related to some clan or whatever. I met them a long time ago, though. I was just surprised they were here."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"You're so cute," I said, giggling as I rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"And you're beautiful," he replied, causing me to smile at him. A few seconds later, he closes his eyes.

_Oh, Renji... I missed this..._

I looked at Renji's body as I propped my hand for my head to rest on as I stared at Renji's torso going up and down as he continued to breathing asleep on his futon.

"I'm glad I have you again... Pineapple Head..." I whispered as I kissed his forehead, causing him to stir a bit.

_Who knew the mere sight of him would trigger memories? Either way, I'm glad._

I heard the sound of a thick cloak fluttering in the wind as I continued to stare at Renji but what caught my attention was how a shadow obscured the moonlight entering the window for a brief second. I heard a knock so I went to investigate, grabbing a smaller blanket that was placed next to me. I wrapped it around, poking my head out of the window and I saw a girl no younger than Momo Hinamori sitting on the edge of Renji's balcony like a cat. It was Asuna but her appearance changed slightly. Now she was wearing loose robes similar to a kunoichi and she wore a bandana across her forehead similar to how Renji wore his. On her back was a naginata. I was more surprised how nobody detected her invasion.

"Asuna!" I whispered.

"Hi, Orihime-nee-san!" Asuna waved.

"Don't move!" I ordered, exiting the bedroom to go to where Asuna was.

"Hi!" Asuna jumped off, running over to give me a hug as she nuzzled her head on my bosom.

"What are you doing here!"

"I missed you, big sister! Don't you miss me?" Asuna pouted.

"Of course I do! You just surprised me, little sis!"

_Well, technically she's older but the Lost City delayed time drastically in their dimension._

"I wanted to stop by and say hi!" Asuna stood straight as she smiled at me.

"Doesn't anyone know you're here?"

"Nope! Mama is asleep!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah! I snuck out! I'm getting good at it!"

"Oh, okay. So how are you?" I sat on a bench, patting next to me as to invite her which she gratefully took.

"I'm okay. I've been training with Jinpachi-dono since we got sent back here!"

"Sent back here?" I tilted my head at her questionably.

"Oops." Asuna covered her mouth as she looked at me as if she committed a heinous act.

"What do you mean? Were you sent back here?"

"Oh, no... I am _so_ in trouble..." Asuna curled herself while she played with her pointer fingers.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. I promise." I placed a hand on Asuna's knee when she buried her face on her kneecaps.

"Okay, but you have to swear!"

"Okay, I swear!" I smiled.

"On Renji's life!"

_I don't like this..._

"This sounds serious, Asuna-chan."

"Pinky swear!" Asuna held out her pinky which I accepted after some time.

"I pinky promise."

"Okay. I overheard mama talking to Jinpachi-jii-san about some invasion or something a few weeks ago. Ojii-san said you were the only one who remembered anything... I'm in so much trouble..."

"I like how you call him ojii-san," I said, giggling.

"Well, yeah. He's my grandpa."

"Yeah, I keep forgetting since he looks so young."

"But Izayoi-baa-chan said he didn't want us talking to you guys so I thought I could say hi before we go away forever..." Asuna said sadly.

"Is something bad going to happen?"

"I don't remember..." Asuna pondered.

"Try to remember, pumpkin," I said affectionately.

Asuna was going to say something but she yelped and I felt heavy reiatsu entering the airspace. I looked up and there I saw her- Setsuka. Her eyes were glowing scarlet but she had no malicious intent.

"Oh, crap!" Asuna covered her head as she saw her older relative floating above us.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I _hate_ you right now, Asuna," Setsuka growled.

"Please don't hurt me!" Asuna whimpered, cowering behind me when I stood up.

"Setsuka-san!" I smiled.

"Hi, Inoue. You, Asuna. I came here to take you back home, little one," Setsuka informed.

"I just wanted to see her!" Asuna pleaded.

Setsuka sighed when she descended. Then she said, "I know. So did I."

"Huh?" Asuna's ears twitched as she revealed herself to Setsuka.

"We missed you, Orihime." Setsuka courtsied but I panicked quietly.

"Stop! You shouldn't bow to me!"

"We've been over this, nee-san," Setsuka stated, her eyes twitching as a vein pulsated on her temple.

"Sorry..." I stood straight as Setsuka got closer.

"Are we in trouble?" Asuna asked.

"No. Nobody knows we ditched the Hidden Temple. Jinpachi-dono is too busy mustering up the old Star Gladiator Army to keep tabs on us. Besides, Mekujin and Rokujin are too preoccupied with Asuka," Setsuka replied.

"In case she does something irrational again," I guessed.

"Seems like you remember everything," Setsuka says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I do. I met Renji and fell in love all over again. Woke up one day and memories came back just like that." I smiled as I looked back, noticing Renji still asleep from our distance.

"Whatever the case. Asuna and I are just as clueless as you are. Commander Jinpachi isn't planning a full war but he doesn't think he'll leave our realm unprotected just again. The army is just a back up and I think that Jinpachi-dono is only bringing a small force with him, including his old Gotei." Setsuka opened up a paper fan and began to wave her face despite the air being cool enough.

"And what of Kazujin and Sakura?" I asked.

"What about them? We barely know anything! I'm just as susprised as you are!" Setsuka groaned.

"I see. I'm sorry." I sat next to Setsuka as she began rubbing her temple with one hand.

"Don't apologize. I just wish I knew what was going on. I just hope mother doesn't spend so much time away from us like she did last time. Getting stuck with father is boring, especially since I see him like, once every five years or whatever." Setsuka propped her chin on her hands as she looked onward.

"It must be hard..." I whispered.

"Not really. I grew up with family around me. Plus, you know how my mother is. She's frigid. A good mother but she's cold as ice..." Setsuka says as I began to reminisce.

_Yep. I wasn't exactly in her favor last time we met._

"So what's happening in the Lost City? I mean, that is if you can tell me," I inquired.

"Not much. Everything was restructured, though. The Templars and Hospitallers merged into the Rune Knights and the Paladins were integrated into the new High Council. The Shadow Chasers became Jinpachi's secret task force for intelligence missions but that's all I know about them. Apart from old groups creating new ones, we remained the same. Hitsugaya-kun is still training and I'm not sure where Kazujin and Sakura are. They're currently missing but we all doubt they're dead. Otherwise, nothing new." Setsuka sighed.

"As long as everyone is okay. I hope we don't have to go to war again..." I contemplated.

"_You _won't go to war. It's Jinpachi's selected few. Your Gotei's 12th Division is investigating the same problems we are, and nobody found anything." Setsuka got up and stretched while Asuna began balancing herself on the ledge.

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope we don't have to resort to that." I sighed, leaning back against the wall where our bench was built.

"Hopefully not," another voice interrupted. Setsuka and I turned and there she was, one of the princesses of the Hiryu clan.

_Fujiko Hiryu. A cousin to Mekujin and Rokujin, and the ex-Commander of the Shadow Chasers._

"Aw, shit..." Setsuka groaned.

"Uh oh. Run!" Asuna yelped but tripped, landing on her butt.

"Fujiko-san..." I bowed.

"Get up. You don't need to address me with formalities," Fujiko insisted.

"S-sorry. I was just being polite!" I insisted.

"Nonsense. I knew you were a good person the day I saw you." Fujiko smiled.

_My God, is no one in their family hideous?_

Even though Fujiko had visible battle scars, she still presented herself with unbound beauty. She wasn't as busty as several of her family members but she was voluptuous in her own right with dangerous curves. Her hair was tied up and her ponytail was long enough to reach her thighs. She wore a tight bodysuit but her body was armored, and she wore a white fur coat that signified her former rank. She had arm and shin guards, a belt across her waist that held several talismans and she had a katana on her back with a wakizashi concealed behind her. Her colors were predominantly purple but she had several hints of white and red; the Hiryu clan symbol was on the middle of her coat in black. It was said she excelled in flash steps and swordsmanship to a high degree that Jinpachi recommended her to be the Commander of the Shadow Chasers. Then again, it's not surprising and Fujiko once told us they had to give her a job because she was family. I guess she was being modest because she was more than capable of taking out the 2nd Division by herself with no trouble and zero effort.

"Let me guess. Mother sent you," Setsuka guessed. Asuna whimpered as she hid behind a statue.

"Good guess but no. Your mother would have gotten you herself and she can do so without anyone noticing," Fujiko answered.

"Then may I ask what brings you here?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Of course you may, Inoue. I'm with Setsuka and Asuna. I disagree with Jinpachi-dono's choice in letting you out of this battle even though he doesn't wan to cause distress with your generation," Fujiko said.

"How come? Why is this fight not as severe as the previous one?" Setsuka asked.

"Because the perpetrator behind the current imbalance is within the family, an old mistake of the clan's own biding and has nothing to do with their world. It's a civil affair." Fujiko walked over to grab Asuna from her hiding spot so she could properly talk to the three of us.

"So you're not taking us back, Fu-sama?" Asuna looked at her hopefully.

"Of course not. That would be irresponsible of me. Besides, your parents will notice your absence and will eventually search for you both."

"Good," Setsuka says, scoffing.

"I don't understand. Who is behind everything now?" I asked, feeling Asuna wrapping her arms around mine.

"The one man who believed himself to be the god of our clan. Takehiko," Fujiko says grimly.

"Wait, what?" Setsuka shot Fujiko a look of surprise.

_Takehiko. He hated Jinpachi. The one who Mekujin killed._

"A long time ago, Jinpachi was not interested in our family's affairs or nobility. His devotion was on the poor and dedicated to teaching Zangetsugure everything he learned over the years. And Izayoi was his priority back then. She still is but he wasn't so lenient about everything else. The man had a heart of gold but he was kind of a bastard until Izayoi totally humbled him. Setsuka was still small and I was just training when Jinpachi was still the 7th Division's captain when the Death Squad 7 still existed, long before the Death Squad 13 was forged," Fujiko told us.

"Death Squad 13?" I tilted my head.

"Before the Gotei 13 was formed, he had a prototype group similar and deadlier to that: the Death Squad 13 and he was its first commanding officer. Captain-Commander Hitokiriken Jinpachi Yaburi Zarubari, Kenpachi no Hiryu; and my mother was the 4th Division's leader. Izayoi led the 10th Division and continued to do so when it got integrated into the Gotei 13 but ended her term in the 13th Division," Setsuka answered.

"Your mother introduced herself to me as Captain of the 2nd Division of the Death Squad 7, though," I questioned, causing Setsuka to nod while smiling.

"Because her tenure in the Death Squad 7 was the strongest incarnation before they created additional squadrons. When the newer units were formed, they were more tactical and most commanders took on desk jobs but before that, Death Squad 7 was filled with violent berserkers who enjoyed their blood lust. By now, most members got lazy and called him Kenpachi and it eventually stuck," Setsuka finished.

_I remember. Jinpachi's title of Kenpachi got integrated into the system and was occasionally called Kenpachi since he was the master of the blade, but he never officially passed down the clan's title to anyone so Unohana inherited the title out of respect, not a status like it used to be and that's when the tradition began. Hiruyaga learned how to heal and passed these traits on to Kirinji before he got sent to Jinpachi's unit where he learned how to move fast and fight with an impeccable caliber. Izayoi must have influenced the 10th Division to where Hitsugaya Toushirou fixed his unit and her entry into the 13th Division may have been a reason why Ukitake Juushirou serves as its current captain, and his friendship with Kyouraku Shunsui may have caused the two to graduate as captains instead of those who start off into their units at an unseated entry-level rank._

"Exactly. Anyway, Takehiko was the acting sovereign over our realm and the government at the time issued an order to execute him but they failed countless time so Takehiko killed most of the government bodies. The survivors plotted vengeance but they realized only getting Jinpachi's interest would succeed and Jinpachi swore he would never kill him in cold blood, despite how monstrous he is in battle. Takehiko was still family and unless he actually committed genocide, Jinpachi refused to talk to him. Everytime the two met, people would gather and hope for a showdown but it was never delivered. So those brave enough to side with Jinpachi created Engetsu no Kuni, or the Land of the Scathing Moon, named after the Zangetsugure, the Grey Moon Fang. The city wasn't as well-off but the citizens were happy. Takehiko knew he could not invade Engetsu no Kuni without a retaliation from Jinpachi so they distracted him; the error was those loyal to Jinpachi contained the best warriors so the rebellion failed from the start. And considering his affiliation to the Death Squad, they were more than willing to tear Takehiko's forces apart. Takehiko attempted to assassinate Jinpachi but Mekujin killed him without knowing who was behind the fatal attack so Takehiko swore revenge against Jinpachi. Because Jinpachi saw him as family, he tried saving him but the spell was interrupted by Zangetsugure coming under attack, thus having an incomplete process and sending Takehiko to limbo. During the Infernal War, Takehiko may have met with the Ghost King who promised him ultimate power but since his defeat, he had nowhere to go. So without the Ghost King and without Chaos, this means Takehiko will soon be free to roam this realm to rule with an iron fist once again. And Jinpachi is prepared to take him out," Fujiko finished.

"So what we did..." I felt myself going lightheaded by this revelation.

"What we did was necessary. Right now, I'm assuming Takehiko will want to use you as leverage because he may have known about your potential, Orihime. Which is why I'm here and why I'm alone. I need to protect you from a distance and as far way possible from direct conflict," Fujiko informed.

"Wait. What?" I looked at her, my eyes widening.

"It is exactly what you think it is. Jinpachi-dono sends his regards."

Fujiko smiles at me while Setsuka's mouth drops. Asuna started to cheer and I felt my legs giving out. I looked back at Renji and realized that maybe we made the mistake of assaulting Chaos. We shouldn't have gotten involved. But we were sent here by Adonai. Maybe there was a reason. There has to be!

"Nee-san?" Asuna began tapping my arm but I couldn't help it. I started to cry.

"See what you did, Fujiko! God damn!" Setsuka blamed but we all knew she didn't mean it.

"Why is this happening to us..." I said to myself, my voice cracking.

"At the hour of our death," Fujiko muttered quietly, playing with her prayer beads.

"What am I going to do?" I asked no one in particular.

"What we _can_ do is to make sure you're out of harm's way for now. Once that's done, Jinpachi-dono can focus on locating Takehiko and undo the mistake of not killing him," Fujiko says to me.

_Renji..._

_The Ruins of Engetsu no Kuni_

"Why here?" Asuna asked.

"Takehiko would never step foot into Engetsu no Kuni unless he knows for sure there isn't something waiting for him," Fujiko replied.

It's been a few weeks since their visit. I spent as much time that I could with Renji but I told him I'll be out for a while. He understood and told me that if any situation arises, I am to come to him immediately. The 12th Division was dispatched with the 8th and 11th Divisions to conduct further analysis in suspected regions where negative energy is overflowing. Rukia managed to get several samples of the energy and Urahara began experimenting in his own lab. The Royal Guard stayed out of our affairs though several of the Visored former lieutenants who were inducted into their ranks served as ambassadors to the Gotei at the insistence of Captain-Commander Kyouraku. Fujiko told us that Jinpachi entrusted her with my care, leaving everyone else out of the circle to prevent their mission from going astray. Asuna and Setsuka came up with the excuse of accompanying Fujiko who was assigned a covert operation of serving as my guardian under the cover of enhanced training the daughters of Asuka and Hiruyaga. Hitsugaya was tasked to keep a distance from Fujiko but he and Commander Jinpachi were cooperating on field missions on personally finding Takehiko, leaving the defense of the Lost City to Rokujin and Hiruyaga. Engetsu no Kuni was remade within the Hidden Temple but we were in the original region and it consisted of nothing but destroyed temples, broken villages and a desolate wasteland. Hollows roamed through the forests so nobody had a reason to visit here since Fujiko's reiatsu alone vanquished Hollows. As of now, Izayoi was trying to locate Sakura and Kazujin for their advice but neither were find. According to Fujiko, they were suspected to be the only ones truly dead but Commander Jinpachi believes them lingering in secrecy. I contemplated if I should hint Renji and Ichigo about the Satsui no Meido Zangetsuha but Fujiko warned me it required them to revisit the Hidden Temple to relearn what they forgot. If anything, once the Satsui no Meido Zangetsuha is learned, it is never forgotten but the users tend to lower their level of abilities if they aren't practiced regularly. So for now, the only personnel who use the Star Gladiator forms are Jinpachi, Hitsugaya, Kazujin though he is nowhere to be found, presumably Hiruyaga with Rokujin and Mekujin having the potential to utilize the form.

"We remain under the Royal Guard's radar since we're practically in a realm not under the Soul King's jurisdiction. We can remain here for now but not for long. Takehiko is bound to expose himself out of arrogance. In the meantime, we can train. And I will help you get stronger," Fujiko told me.

"What about us?" Setsuka asked, her hands on her hips.

"You're strong enough to wipe out the Gotei 13. If anything, you can meditate and train Asuna. I need to focus on Inoue," Fujiko told her. Setsuka rolled her eyes.

"What am I going to train on?" Asuna asks, bouncing over to Setsuka.

"Come on. I'll teach you the Satsui no Meido Zangetsuha properly," Setsuka says, grabbing her niece's hand.

"What about me?" I asked Fujiko.

"Your abilities are still premature and under development. You are potentially the most influential among your friends. And if speculation serves right, Jinpachi-dono believes you can unlock skills that rivals that of Chaos. For now..." Fujiko states, her spiritual pressure exerting from her form.

"Chaos?..."

"Let me see your halo," Fujiko finishes, a dark green aura surrounding her body. A silver halo was summoned behind her, several blades extending from the middle of the ring of energy.

"Wait! I'm not good at fighting!" I began edging away as she approached me.

"Now is the time you learn how to excel in combat, Inoue-san."

Fujiko withdrew her katana and cited an incantation before she took on a new appearance; several ribbons were attached to her ponytail and her clothing became more elaborate with designs reminiscent to deities. Her wakizashi was summoned from concealment and a flaming spectral samurai held it, moving in sync with her, emulating her every move. A large cape descended behind her and the halo turned into something metallic though it still had several blades fused into it. Her eyes glowed a ferocious green and I felt her spiritual pressure suffocating me.

"Unleash the Spirits Within, Bishamonten! O-Bankai!"

_So the Hiryu clan started working on their O-Bankai..._

_To be continued..._

_**Song: **__Halo_

_**Artist: **__Beyonce_

_**Next Chapter: Electric Fountain, Renji.**_

_**SNEAK PEAK!**_

_"What the fuck is that shit!" Ichigo shouts, pointing at the abomination in front of us._

_"I don't know but it's heading straight for us!" Uryuu says, readying himself._

_"Fuck it. Bankai! Souou Zabimaru!"  
_


End file.
